The Curse of Doom Island
by Hikari Yagami Takaishi
Summary: A curse is laid, a terrible darkness grows in the team, and only a true miracle can save the digidestined Takari and Patagato


Greetings, this is my new fic and I don't own Digimon, you know who owns it, I own the original characters so sit back and relax

The Curse of Doom Island!

It was near midnight, two figures looked at the ocean, the two shrouded by their cloaks looked towards the open sea, it had been a month since Magnamon deleted Devimon and destroyed Doom Island, Kari and Davis had fallen in love with each other, TK's life had spun out of control, he was heavily depressed. The two figures however had a much different mission.

"Doom Island, just as expected." The first figure spoke in a female voice.

"Magnamon didn't get the job done, never let a baka dragon do an Angel's job." The other figure said. This figure was male and had his arms crossed.

"Why didn't Angemon fight Devimon? I expected Angemon to destroy Doom Island, but by now that island is restored and loaded with much greater threats, our guests should be arriving soon." The female turned as TK arrived with Patamon, from the opposite side Kari arrived with Nefertimon, the two chosen looked at each other.

"TK what are you doing here?" Kari asked him.

"Somebody told me to come here, don't tell me you have second thoughts about Davis." TK responded.

"TK! I would never hurt Davis like you did me!" Kari snapped back

"Enough!" the male voice boomed silencing the two arguing digidestined.

"Who are you?" Gatomon asked

"Gatomon, I'm surprised Kari dragged you out of Veemon's bed enough to care." Patamon asked a bit coldly

"How about I rip your wings off your head and shove them up your.." Gatomon jumped back as a golden blast nearly hit her, the cat digimon hissed loudly.

"How about you shut up fleabag!" The male voice shouted.

"Hey!" Patamon growled at the male figure

"Listen we didn't come to fight, we did come to reunite you two." The female explained

"Ha! I could never love that loser TK!" Kari said very coldly

"And I could never love a cold hearted bitch like you!" TK responded just as coldly

"You have no choice, Doom Island wasn't destroyed. It was reformed." The female said in a calm voice

"What!" TK and Kari shouted at the same time.

"I knew that stupid dragon couldn't finish the job!" Patamon growled

"Shut up you batpig! You couldn't finish him either!" Gatomon yelled at Patamon, obviously she was sticking up for Veemon, which made Patamon even angrier.

"Oh so you rather kiss his blue ass than see he couldn't kill Devimon at all is that it? How brown are your teeth Gatomon?" Patamon asked her in his angry tone

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BATPIG!" Gatomon yelled loudly.

"Make me fleabag!" Patamon yelled back, Gatomon had enough and leapt at Patamon trying to swipe him with her claws only to be blasted by the female figure and rendered unconscious

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled scooping up her fallen partner.

"She was getting on my nerves with her Veemon worship. Veemon is no god and neither is Davis." The female figure said in an angry tone.

"You didn't have any right to hurt Gatomon like that!" TK snapped towards the two hooded figures. The male figure just smiled

"Seems the old Takeru Takaishi is still alive in that depressed shell." The figure told TK

"Why don't you go pick that so called hero!" TK snapped at both figures

"Because you dork, Davis is not a hero!" the female figure snapped back, the two figures decided to take a drastic measure, both glowed in a holy light which engulfed both chosen of hope and light. After some hours of unconsciousness TK awoke in a strange bedroom. It was decorated beautifully and adorn by several statues and paintings, he noticed the paintings depicted two angels in a loving embrace, he gasped recognizing one of them, the angel he saw Angemon digivolve into when he released the golden digiegg which made Veemon armor digivolve into Magnamon, but it was a brief second but this was the same angel he saw. But the second one he never saw before.

"Where am I?" TK asked himself as he stood up and headed for the door, at the doorway a girl stood looking at TK.

"Seraphimon's Castle that's where." The girl responded

"Seraphimon's Castle? Wait who are you?" TK asked her

"Hikaru. Hikaru Takahashi." The girl answered, her tag glowed a golden color, which caught TK's attention

"That tag……… it looks like my old tag that was destroyed by Apocalymon!" TK said surprisingly, Hikaru nodded slowly.

"This was your old tag, but you gave up so much hope the tag was gray when it came to rest here. I knew what the cause was, you let that baka dragon kill Patamon's greatest foe." Hikaru gave a glare at TK.

"Kari was right about Davis being a real hero, I was a jerk to her." TK sighed before being decked in the face by Hikaru, he fell to the ground wincing.

"You lousy baka! Because of your stupidity Doom Island reformed!" Hikaru snapped at TK whom was still on the ground.

"Hikaru that's enough." A male voice called out, a blonde haired male joined Hikaru, his tag glowing in a bluish pink color.

"Takeshi he won't listen to my words." Hikaru turned to Takeshi

"Neither will Kari, she attacked me but I had to render her unconscious." Takeshi shook his head disappointed in himself, a white colored Wizardmon followed Takeshi inside the room.

"I already prepared the transfer. I pray we will get them back in full." The sorcerer digimon said, this digimon Sorcerermon was the caretaker of Seraphimon's castle for ages, when Hikaru and Takeshi showed up the three planned to help the angels of hope and light reunite and destroy Doom Island but the unexpected interference from Magnamon interrupted any plan of that happening.

"I hope so too, we need Seraphimon and Ophanimon back, only they can destroy Doom Island for good." Hikaru left to the throne room where two figures were on the thrones, the figures being the unconscious forms of Patamon and Gatomon.

"Hikaru, Takeshi, you know what could happen if this fails…" Sorcerermon trailed off but the two chosen knew the consequences if this should fail

"I know, but to bring back the only two angels who can destroy the evil of Doom Island we have no choice." Hikaru responded

"I understand you want Seraphimon and Ophanimon back, but by risking the partners of the chosen of hope and light?" Sorcerermon asked then stopped, he knew exactly why the risk.

"Sorcerermon we must continue." Takeshi added in.

"I see. I hope we are doing the right thing." Sorcerermon muttered. The two chosen also hoped they were doing the right thing as well, meanwhile in Odaiba the disappearances of TK and Kari didn't go unnoticed, especially from Davis Motomiya, he paced back and forth waiting for any news of Kari's whereabouts, not like he ever cared about TK at all.

"Izzy I don't care what you do just find my girl!" Davis demanded.

"Davis will you calm down?" Tai yelled at him

"Tai I don't need you telling me what to do, just remember I'm the leader of the digidestined now." Davis coldly replied

"Well remember who originally lead the team before you, and who can easily set Kari on a date with TK whenever I want to." Tai responded right back; Davis grabbed Tai by the throat, choking him.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE GIVE MY GIRL TO THAT PUSSY!" Davis shouted, Ken and Matt grabbed Davis off Tai.

"Calm down Davis! Attacking Tai won't get TK and Kari back!" Ken yelled

"Screw that crybaby and his worthless batpig!" Davis yelled back, Matt restrained himself from decking Davis in the face for what he called TK.

"All of you be quiet! How can I trace their D-3s if I can't concentrate?" Izzy returned to work and sighed.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if TP didn't kidnap my girl! Hell he could be raping her at any moment!" Davis harshly said, no doubt about it that TK kidnapped Kari and forced her into a relationship, in Davis' mind TK was guilty for just about everything imaginable, heck he'd probably blame the sinking of the Titanic on TK if he wanted to.

"Davis, I know TK would never hurt Kari unintentionally! He loves her too much to….." Matt stopped in his tracks as Davis gave him a death glare, the spiky headed digidestined would have strangled Matt for even saying TK loves Kari had Ken not grabbed him from behind.

"Davis calm down! Fighting won't get us any closer to locating TK and Kari!" Ken shouted

"I don't care what happens to that loser TP! I only care about my girl!" Davis struggled.

"Izzy any luck?" Tai asked Izzy

"Nope, its as if their D-3 signals are being blocked." Izzy replied.

"We can't take any chance they were captured, we need to investigate the digital world till we find them." Tai said, it was the only thing he could think of doing right now. Matt, Izzy, and Ken agreed, Davis however didn't.

"Tai, she's my girl! I have to rescue her!" Davis ordered

"Damn it Davis!" Matt yelled, he would have taken it farther when Kabuterimon appeared on screen.

"Kabuterimon any luck?" Izzy asked the large insect digimon

"No luck Izzy." Kabuterimon replied. Izzy noticed an email he didn't see before, curious he opened it up, a video screen popped up as two figures appeared on screen

"Well, looks like the big brain of the team got my email." The girl smugly said

"Who is that?" Tai asked Izzy, none of the chosen in the room knew about this girl

"If you're wondering where TK and Kari are at, I can give you a hint." The girl grinned, "They are sharing the same room and by the looks of things, they must love each other a lot to be together here." She grinned wider.

"WHAT! YOU TELL THAT DAMN PUSSY TO STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL BEFORE I STUFF HIS BATPIG UP HIS ASS!" Screamed Davis, he was really furious and agitated

"I thought they broke up?" Matt asked before shooting a glare at Davis.

"Nope, oh and Veedork, don't worry about Gatomon. She's in safe paws with Patamon." The girl smirked

"What! But she loves me!" Veemon growled trying to restrain himself from attacking.

"Okay you bitch! I'm coming to digiworld right now to save my girl from that loser!" Davis grabbed his D-3 and pointed it at the computer "Digiport open!" Davis yelled, nothing happened however, frustrated Davis tried to open the port but nothing happened still.

"Davis you are a moron, the ports are all closed for now, you can only bear witness to the long awaited return of the great angels." The girl proclaimed

"Great Angels?" Tai asked a little confused. Davis grew even angrier

"I demand you release Kari! Her digimon isn't a stupid weakling angel!" Davis yelled at the monitor.

"Guys we can't do anything until we know TK and Kari are safe." Tai sat down and watched the monitor. The girl Hikaru smirked and turned towards the back where the two unconscious digimon remained at peacefully.

"Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, and Izzy Izumi, this information is for your eyes only, throw that loser with the goggles on out of the room." Hikaru ordered.

"WHAT! YOU LOUSY CUNT!" Davis jumped up and threw his D-3 at the monitor breaking it. Izzy fainted at the sight of his monitor shattered, Tai and Matt dragged a kicking and screaming Davis out of Izzy's apartment.

"My computer monitor.." Izzy mourned, the three chosen headed to the Kamiyas and used Tai's computer to receive the email, sure enough Hikaru was waiting for them when they reconnected.

"Sorry about that, Davis broke Izzy's computer monitor." Tai explained

"I figured he would, you know how much of a maniac Davis is." Hikaru responded through the video connection, seated on the thrones behind her are two impressive looking angel digimon.

"What? What digimon are those? What happened to Patamon and Gatomon?" Izzy asked, the first angel stood up stretching.

"Relax Izzy, it's me… well sort of me, I haven't been in megaform since Cherubimon abducted you guys and tried to make rugrats out of you." The angel answered.

"Taichi Kamiya, Izzy Izumi, I present to you, the two most powerful digimon in the entire digital world Seraphimon and Ophanimon." Hikaru introduced the angels.

"I doubt they need an introduction Hikaru, and Tai don't worry about Kari, she's safe as well as TK." Ophanimon told the two digidestined watching on the video screen. Seraphimon soon got serious.

"Tai, Doom Island was never destroyed." Seraphimon spoke in a serious tone.

"Say what?" Tai looked surprised, more shocked than surprised.

"No way, we saw it destroyed." Izzy added in

"The wrong power was used.." Seraphimon stated.

What wrong power was it Seraphimon referred to? And what is the curse of Doom Island? To be continued next time!


End file.
